


Flowers for Charlie

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is nervous about meeting Dean's best friend, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on [tumblr](http://www.angelwingsandthings.tumblr.com) right after Misha's tweet went out about giving flowers to Felicia Day. thought i'd share it here too!

Cas is nervous about meeting Dean’s best friend. He smooths his hands over his suit coat so many times Dean thinks he’s going to  put holes in it and he’s been more quiet than usual on the car ride over, his body a taught line of tension. 

Dean smiles fondly at him and reaches a hand across the front seat to squeeze Cas’s knee reassuringly. “Relax, Cas. She’s gonna love you,” he says.

Cas glances down at his hands clasped tightly around the bouquet of flowers he’d insisted on purchasing after researching human customs on “how to impress your boy freind’s best friend.” Their bright, cheerful colors do nothing to ease his worry.

As Dean pulls up in front of Charlie’s flat and kills the engine, Cas’s expression is reminiscent of when Dean had taken him to that whore house so many years ago. He chuckles at the memory. “C’mere,” Dean says pulling Cas in for a quick, sweet kiss. “Relax,” he says again in Cas’s ear. Some of the tension eases from Cas’s shoulders and he nods. 

The two make their way up the walk and Dean rings the doorbell, their breaths materializing in puffs of air before them as the wait.

When Charlie opens the door she smiles at the man standing before her. “You must be Cas,” she states warmly before even acknowledging Dean.

Castiel nods and shyly thrusts the flowers into Charlie’s hands. “These are for you,” he mutters quietly. Charlie graciously accepts them and buries her nose in the velvet soft petals.

“Thank you,” she says looking up at Cas through her lashes, “they’re beautiful.”

In that moment, as a wide, satisfied grin breaks out across Cas’s face, Dean knows he’s just lost his boyfriend to his best friend.


End file.
